


Maybe a witch will visit us tonight...?

by Ugo-the-Nerd (NapplePie)



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Maybe more tags in the future, mention of animal abuse, witchy stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2020-12-16 20:45:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21042518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NapplePie/pseuds/Ugo-the-Nerd
Summary: Felicity always dreamed of leaving the noisy, dirty city. Growing her plants and herbs in a quiet, beautiful environment and letting her cat experience true freedom.Having set off on her journey after receiving her late grandfathers letter, she is excited to build up a new life, trying to forget about the trauma that has haunted her through her whole life. She expected to meet new people, make possible work connections and fully enjoy nature. But she certainly didn't expect to encounter a moody, awkward yet handsome man that piqued her interest in more ways than simple curiosity.





	1. A new witch in town

“Meow!” a protesting noise came from the basket in Feli's lap and dragged her back from her daydreams.

“I'm sorry, Gaius. Hold out just a bit longer. We're almost there.” she cooed softly.

The cat stopped stirring and rolled himself back together patiently.

“Good boy.”

Feli reached down into the box and stroked her furry companions little head.

“I'm sure you're gonna love all the new things to explore. It's exciting, isn't it?”

She had the feeling she wasn't only trying to calm her cat's, but her nerves as well.  
As the letter from her late grandfather arrived, she couldn't believe the contents at first. It was too good to be true. Something she had always dreamed of, A little, quiet house on the countryside, lots of nature and space around to grow her precious herbs.  
But now that she was actually about to reach her new home, slight nervousness and doubts clouded her mind. She was still very excited about her new life, but also worried if everything would work out the way she envisioned it.

A sudden abrupt stop of the bus jerked her almost out of her seat together with her transport box.

“Sorry ma'am. A deer was dashing across the road. We are on the countryside here after all. Happens daily in these parts.” The bus driver lazily explained the almost-accident, as if it was part of his working routine.

Her hands were starting to shake uncontrollably. Whenever she witnessed that an animal was about to get hurt, a knot tightened in her chest, squeezing nearly all the air out of her. Leaving her light headed for several moments. She was used to these panic attacks by now, but that didn't made them easier to tolerate. A grim reminder that she can't run from her past, no matter how far she fled.

A rough tongue licked her hand lovingly and a purr emerged from within the tiny box.  
“You always know how to make me feel better.” She scratched his fuzzy, black ears and her trembling slowly subsided.

After about 10 more minutes, the bus stopped again. This time far more gently.  
“We've arrived ma'am!” The driver called into the back and Feli grabbed her heavy bag and stepped out into the crisp morning air. The sun was barely up yet and a thin fog was wrapped around the area. She took in the atmosphere and the nature that was slowly waking up from it's slumber. An impatient scratching sound reminded her to put down the box and open the grit.

“There you go. But no straying too far yet, allright?”

A pitch black, silky haired furball carefully stepped outside and sniffed his surroundings. His tail went straight up and he let out an approving meow.

“I knew you would like it” she smiled and started downwards to the gravel path away from the bus stop.

She was about to turn right towards the farm, as she saw a blurry figure moving through the thick fog into her direction.  
The person smiled excitedly while approaching and raised a hand to wave energetically before she reached Feli.

“I'm so glad I caught you here,Felicity! I'm Robin!It's s great to finally meet you in person!” the red haired woman introduced herself, slightly out of breath.

“Robin! I thought we were supposed to meet on the property? And please, just call me Feli.” She returned the smile and held out her hand to properly finish the introductions.

Robin took her hand for a firm shake, while never breaking her gentle smile.

_She is just as warm and inviting as she was on the phone._  
Feli wondered for a moment, as the woman pointed to her feet.

“And who is that pretty feline down there?”

Gaius sat beside her, as if waiting to be introduced by his owner.

“That's Gaius. My best friend and spider killing agent.”

“Nice to meet you too, Gaius. I'm sure you will have lots of spiders to hunt from now on.”

Robin squatted down and scratched his chin, which got rewarded with a content purr.

“Well then you two. Shall we?”  
Feli nodded and the tree of them made their way towards the farm.

“I tried my best as this towns top carpenter to spice up the house for you and make it comfortable to live in. I hope it will be to your liking.”

“Everything will feel like paradise compared to the dirty apartment I used to rent in the city. I also have full trust in your abilities. My mother always used to fangirl about your skills in awe.” Feli honestly meant what she said. She trusted her mother's instincts. And Robin had such a cozy, calming aura around her, that made it hard to not love her.

“Oh my! You just arrived and are already making me blush!” she playfully retorted and grinned happily.

“Just saying how it is, Miss.” She learned very early on not to save up kind words and compliments. Cause people can vanish from one moment to another. Leaving you with regret about the things you never got to tell them. As suspicious as some people may react to her open flattery at times.

“Please dear, call me Robin! You are part of our little community now after all. We are like a big family here.”

Feli could feel her heart swell with joy.

“Allright, then again: Thank you, Robin. For all your hard work.”

She couldn't help but be overwhelmed a little by Robin's warmth.

They walked a few more moments and Feli explained her plans for the farm and her job. Well, technically she is self-employed. Running an online shop for medical herbs she grows herself, talismans for every occasion and other witchy stuff she's been learning and interested in since she was little. Her mother taught her all she knows. From growing herbs, safely preparing them for usage, to casting spells on protection charms.  
The thought of her mother made tears prickle her eyes. She quickly tried to blink them away, but Robin didn't notice as she was to occupied going through all the work that still had to be done on the farm house.

“Aaaaaand, here we are!” Robin announced with a grand hand gesture. 

Feli stopped dead in her tracks and adjusted her glasses, letting her eyes wander over the overgrown plot of land.  
Giant pine trees, wild grass and colorful flowers were claiming every spot around the property. She couldn't believe how beautiful everything looked. Especially with the sun now climbing up the morning sky, to the mountain peaks and tinting the sight in a breathtaking rose color.

Robin must have thought she was not staring in wonder but in terror, because she cleared her throat and put on a reassuring expression,

“Don't worry. It's not as bad as it looks. A little bit of elbow grease and it'll be up to speed again. For everything else regarding coops or house upgrades, I'm your specialist.” she said and promptly added her self advertisement.

“It's just like you to already try and reel her in as a new customer, Robin.” a raspy voice approached them from behind. An elderly man gave Robin a mischievous side glance and extended a hand towards Felicity.

“Don't let her too much freedom on her work or you're gonna have a castle built instead of a chicken coop” he warned her with a wink.

“A castle wouldn't be too bad but only if you add a free dragon and maybe a prince as a bonus.” she teasingly countered.

“A dragon might be difficult, but I could introduce my son to you. I would have to get him to wear some princely thighs first though...” Robin laughed.

Her laugh was so contagious that Feli couldn't help but giggle along.

“Well, well. Before we marry you off immediately, let me finish introducing myself first.” he cleared his throat, ”I'm major Lewis and I'm very happy to welcome you into Stardew Valley. Your grandfather was a kind man. Stubborn as hell, but with a heart out of gold. We all miss him dearly.” the major looked very solemn as he remembered his old friend and Feli felt just as sad, despite her not being able to recall much about her grandfather anymore.  
She was very little as her father broke off all contact with him and he was never mentioned again in front of her. Dad never explained why, but got furious every time she would ask to visit the farm again.

“I'm very happy to hear that he was so loved by everyone. I wish I could have had the chance to say good bye to him, but things were complicated with my family back then.” _and they still are_...she added silently.

Lewis gave an understanding nod and looked over to the house.

“Then we shouldn't keep you any longer from getting settled. I'm sure you want to start unpacking soon. You look quite exhausted, young lady.” he said in a voice laced with concern.

“I would love to just drop dead asleep after arranging at least the essentials of daily survival, but I'm REALLY hungry. In fact. I'm starving and the fridge will probably be empty.”  
Her stomach gave off an almost comical rumble, making her blush in embarrassment.

Robin and Lewis both laughed heartily at their new members predicament. But it was a kind laughter. Not the type she was used to back in high school and work. They laughed with her, not at her. She relaxed her tense shoulders and turned her gaze upwards again.

“I can only recommend for your first evening to be spend in the Stardrop Saloon then. Gus will whip something amazing up for you.” the major suggested, “But just between us, the vegetable medley is the best. Heaven, I assure you.” he whispered while leaning in closer as if it was a well hidden secret.

“That sounds absolutely delicious. I'm definetly gonna try it.”  
Since she was a vegetarian, the outlook of a meat free meal made her mouth water in anticipation.  
“I better get ready and go on my quest to achieve a full belly then.”

Lewis and Robin said their good byes and returned the way they both came from.  
Feli stood in front of the perch were Gaius was on top and rolled around lazily. Stretching all of his paws out, showing that he clearly already owned the place.  
Fumbling in her coat pocket, she pulled out the key while ascending the three wooden steps towards the entrance. The wood creaked pleasantly under her feet.  
She opened the door and took a step inside. A scent of fresh wood and dust clouds floating in the air.  
Now she really started feeling like a true witch. A tiny cottage near the woods, overgrown with nature; plans for her herbal garden laid out in her mind and a black cat as familiar. It has been a long time since she felt like this. Far too long._ Like she was truly coming alive again._


	2. Impeccable first encounters

“So...I heard the new farmer girl arrived earlier this morning. You think she's cute?” Sam was leaning on the top end of his pool cue, waiting on Sebastian to finish his turn.

“We should go and determine that for ourselves.” Abigail suggested while fumbling on her phone.

Sam was clearly excited about Abi's idea. His eyes lit up.

“Ya! Let's check her out tomorrow! What you think Seb?”

“I don't care...” he grumbled and aimed, shot and sunk 2 balls at once.

“The heck dude! Stop cheating!” Sam complained dramatically.

“You just suck.” Sebastian straightened himself and dusted imaginary dirt of his shoulders.

“Someday I'm gonna wipe that smug look off your face and totally destroy you!”  
Sam pointed a finger angrily towards Sebastian who leaned casually against the pool table with a wicked grin on his lips.

“Dream on Sam. If you keep challenging Seb, you're gonna go broke from buying all the Pizza for us. Not that I mind eating free Pizza every week. Always tastes better if you don't have to pay.” Abi giggled at Sam's eternal demise and heaved herself off the couch.

“So, back to topic. We were talking about the new girl in town. I wonder what brought her here in the first place...” she trailed off, crossing her arms.

“Maybe she's an undercover agent on a secret mission and trying to blend in perfectly with her surroundings.” Sam suggested while aiming finger guns at Abi and Seb.

“Right. Cause Stardew Valley has **SO** many dangerous mysteries to solve...” Abi rolled her eyes.

Sam was about to share another ridiculous theory he conjured up, as Seb finally shared some of his own thoughts.

“Why would **ANYONE** leave the city and come to **THIS** forsaken place?”

Sebastian felt almost offended by this strangers decision to leave the city life he's always dreamed off, to throw that away and go rot away on the countryside. He just couldn't fathom what could lure someone into this abandoned ditch.

“If we ask, maybe we'll find out, but-” Abi interrupted Seb's spiraling thoughts,”I gotta go now or Dad will throw a fit at me.”

“Let's head out then guys. I wanna hit the sack anyways. Got the early shift at Joja's tomorrow.” Sam agreed and let out a hearty yawn.

Sebastian nodded and the three left the Stardrop Saloon. They split up after Sam performed his overly difficult handshake rituals and went their respective ways.  
Sebastian decided he would enjoy the night sky and cold air a few moments longer and smoke one last cigarette before making his way home. 

~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~

The sun had been gone already for a while and the stars were starting to sparkle one by one, as Feli was finally able to make her way towards the town to eat dinner at the place the major had recommended her. Since she didn't eat anything except a few cereal bars on the bus, she felt absolutely ravenous.

It was so quiet and peaceful in this valley. Totally different from the barrage of noises that tortured her ears and mind back in Zuzu city. Even Gaius enjoyed the new environment immediately. He explored his new territory excitedly, tail held high. He had never left the house before. Not only because Feli was scared of loosing him to a car accident, but he was also too afraid to even put one paw out of the flat. Seeing him happily stride around the property, made all the troubles to move here worthwhile.

She entered the city square that was empty of any human activity. No noises except the street lights buzzing quietly and spending just enough light to make out the cobblestone ways. An owl was hooting rhythmically in the distance. She saw the lit up neon sign for the Saloon a little bit further ahead. And as much as she wanted to look around more, her stomach rumbled angrily, so further exploration would have to wait until tomorrow perhaps.

Turning the corner of the Saloon building while craning her neck once again to look at the star covered night sky, she directly bumped into someones firm chest. She caught her balance just in time to stammer out an apology.

“Oof- oh my..I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was go-”

She peered up to look at the person she nearly had run over and saw into the face a young, dark haired man, smoking. The light of the flickering neon sign lit his face up just enough to make out some of his features. His fair complexion, paired with his all black attire made a very stark contrast to each other. His eyes were just as dark as the night sky and she could have sworn to see the stars reflected in them.

The man clearly got annoyed being stared at so openly and clicked his tongue.

“Ya, no shit Sherlock. Eyes on the road.”

He let go of his cigarette bud and stomped it out on the ground, then turned to leave towards the stairs that led up to the mountain path. Obviously avoiding any further conversation.  
Before Feli knew what had gotten into her, she sprinted after him and grabbed him by a sleeve of his hoodie.

“Hey, what are you doing?” He startled and tried to rip his arm free from her hands.

“You're really beautiful!” she blurted out without a second thought, looking him straight in the eyes.

The man's mouth fell agape and he averted his gaze quickly. A slight blush slowly creeping up his ears.

“Dear Yoba! You're crazy!” he managed to respond, totally flabbergasted.

Finally snatching back his sleeve, he disappeared into the night with a quick pace.

_I hope I didn't scare him off too much...Great way to introduce yourself Feli, well done you goof._

She shook her head in defeat but she had no regrets of slamming that compliment into his, obviously, much too handsome face. Despite his rude reaction she could tell there was a kind soul inside of him. And something else. Something that made her heart feel heavy in her chest, as she watched the last traces of him melt together into the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always wanted to be someone who can point out good things about people. May it be their appearance that struck me as gorgeous or a certain talent I thought was simply amazing. I have trouble communicating with human beings and never seem to put positive comments I think out in the open. So Feli is gonna do exactly just that.


	3. Kindred Spirits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angry, chubby felines and meaningful encounters.

„Hey, wake up sleepy head! I'm hungry! Otherwise I'll nibble on your toes again until you move!“

Feli heard a familiar voice dragging her out of her dreams. Something heavy was perched on her chest, making it difficult to breathe.

„You sure you wanna stuff your furry face already? You're getting really big. Maybe I should put you on a diet instead.“ She warned the warm lump of fur which seemingly got heavier by the minute.

„First you enchant me to keep my mouth shut for a whole day and make me sound like some average house cat, meowing for attention. **NOW** you gonna let me starve? Not happening on my watch!“ Gaius extended his sharp claws and put his paw dangerously close to her cheek.

„Fine, fine! Geez, your always so grumpy when your hungry. Now put those vicious weapons away!“

Gaius jumped off the bed as Feli scrambled out of the sheets to avoid being skewered before breakfast. The black feline stopped in the door and turned around to shoot her an angry look.

“And just for the record. This is all fluff, not fat!” he justified himself with a slight pout and wandered off into the kitchen first.

“Of course it is, you chubby furball...” she retorted with a smile.

She and Gaius had been together for quite some time now. He might be a bit conceited and foul mouthed but they made a great team. As cliche a black cat as a familiar might be; he was the best companion a witch could ever want and she would never trade that sarcastic and self-loving bastard for anything in the world.  
That doesn't change the fact that he's gotten fat, rolling around all day inside the old flat back in Zuzu city. She hoped the new found freedom to roam about outside, would get him some much needed exercise to fight the flab.

Having reached the kitchen and fed Gaius, she sat down on the counter to shove some cold pizza in her mouth that Gus, the owner and chef of the Stardrop Saloon, had graciously wrapped up for her to take home. As she had entered the Saloon last night, Gus immediately welcomed her warmly and treated her on the house. The nice waitress that introduced herself as Emily, also invited her on a free drink. She would have to repay all that kindness as soon as possible. Receiving such a heartfelt welcome, really lifted her anxiousness about moving here.  
But as warm and fuzzy as she felt, there was also the other encounter of the past evening.   
The man she scared away with her bluntness...

A heavy sigh left her lips while contemplating her actions towards him and chewing on a bite of ice-cold mushroom and cheese pizza.

“Oh well, if I see him again, I better make sure to explain myself properly. Preferable without chasing and grabbing him like a lunatic...”

She finished eating and washed her plate, then went to get pen and paper and sat down on the couch to make a To-Do-List for the day.  
Gaius hopped on the living room table and started with his fur-care regimen.

“So...First I'll have to plow the earth in front of the house and replant my herbs. I've arranged them on the porch for now, but the sooner they get into the fresh earth, the better.”

She kept tapping with her pencil against the paper while thinking.

“Once that's done I should probably head into town to buy some groceries. The fridge sadly won't fill itself. After I'm back I'll see how much time is left of the day. Maybe I can start baking some sweets for Robin. I really have to thank her for the whole renovation. It looks amazing and she even gave me a discount. When I deliver them I can also ask about that rundown greenhouse in the yard. That would be perfect for my plants.”

“That Robin Lady seems to be quite a good asset to have. Make sure you stay in her good graces, Feli.” Gaius added after he was finally done grooming himself thoroughly.

“Sir, yes Sir!” she saluted for him.

“Very well, my dear subject” he played along, “now off to work. As well as the fridge isn't gonna fill itself; the plants won't be hopping into the earth themselves either. And don't even think about **ME** digging in the dirt with you. I'll have to go and patrol the area. There's still much left to explore and deem safe.”

High and mighty he might sound, she knew how much he wanted to protect her and make sure to keep his mistress out of harms way. He was such an awkward, endearing companion to have.

“I'm counting on you, Gaius.” she replied with a soft smile.

“It is my duty after all.” he announced proudly and leaped off the table towards the entrance door.

“Better get crackin' or I'll have some claws stuck in my butt soon for slacking off.” Feli chuckled and rolled up her sleeves.

~~~~~***~~~~~

Furious button tapping was echoing in the big basement room. Sebastian sat on his PC, trying to debug a game for one of his clients. But he couldn't seem to focus at all. Annoyed at himself, he combed a hand through his messy hair, huffing in frustration.

“For the love of Yoba. I can't fuckin' concentrate...”

He hadn't slept yet, sitting all night on the computer, which only added to his skyrocketing irritation. He needed a gallon of coffee, pronto.

He resigned on his current task of smashing the keyboard to bits, in favor of getting some cups of the black magic juice.  
But sleep deprivation and caffeine withdrawal symptoms weren't the only reasons he was so on edge. The encounter with that crazy girl last night kept invading his thoughts permanently. What the heck was her deal? Despite that question, he felt his cheeks growing hotter, remembering how straight forward and serious she complimented him out of nowhere. No one had ever praised his looks before and he had to admit, it felt quite nice. Crazy stranger or not.

Judging from the fact that this town never gets much visitors, she must have been the new farmer that everyone was talking about since weeks. It felt more like a celebrity was coming to the valley from all the excited talks everyone and his mother blabbered on about.

For him, she was just the girl who had it all and threw it away. He felt a bit immature for thinking that way without knowing her, but he couldn't help feeling angry. Being angry was his constant companion anyways. An emotion he was well acquainted with. Anger was a daily occurrence. Sebastian sighed loudly and scratched his head.

“I should start injecting coffee directly into my blood-system. Maybe that will keep me focused...”

He heaved himself off the office chair and went to open his door and sneak upstairs into the kitchen, careful not to run into any family members that could trap him in a conversation about his disastrous sleeping habits.

~~~~~***~~~~~

“Well, that should do it for now.”

Feli stretched her back and could hear her neck pop unpleasantly. She is definitely going to have sore muscles tomorrow from crouching and bending for too long. But she really wanted to get this done, in order to open up her shop again as soon as possible. Her savings won't last forever.

Gaius was still out and about, so she jumped quickly into the shower to get ready for shopping. She would surprise him with his favorite dish, once he's back. It was exciting to have a much bigger kitchen to work in and she would make good use of it.

She finished her shower and put on some comfy clothes for her short village trip.

The sun was already starting to set, as she reached the local grocery shop “Pierre's” and was glad to still find the doors open.  
As she entered she noticed just how small it was compared to the bustling supermarkets she was used to. This was much more pleasant and customer friendly.

A man entered from a back door and greeted her with a mild smile.

“Hello!” You must be our new star in town! Felicity, correct? I'm Pierre.” he introduced himself.

“Just Feli is fine, Sir.” she approached the register and they shook hands above the counter.

“Well, Feli, you won't find anything as fresh as my wares here in this town. I make sure to only sell the best of the best to my customers. So you better avoid that nasty Joja-Mart on the east side of town. They are just a bunch of money grubbers I tell you, but their quality and service is plain disgusting.”

He looked calm on the outside, but Feli could feel him seething beneath the surface. She shivered slightly at his open hostility.

“Don't worry, please. I won't set a foot inside there. I prefer this comfortable shop over a big and un-personal, neon-lit supermarket. I will be in your care from now on.” she reassured the shop owner in an attempt to sooth him.

Pierre's furrowed brows relaxed a tiny bit and he exhaled in relieve.

“I can see you've got good taste, Feli. but let me warn you! These Joja Bastards will try to lure you in with any means possible. They will-”

“**DAD!** For Yoba's sake, don't talk her ears off already if you want her to keep coming. Seriously, you need to chill more.”

A purple haired girl stormed out of a side room and grabbed Feli by the hand, dragging her towards the exit. Not knowing what was happening, she stumbled along behind the girl.

“Abigail! I wasn't finished yet!” Pierre shouted angrily after them.

“Later Dad!” the girl named Abigail cut her father off and they left the shop.

Feli was just perplexed and stared at the purple haired girl, waiting for her to explain herself. The girl let out an irritated huff and finally looked Feli in the eyes.

“I'm **SO** sorry you had to be the newest victim of his Joja-Hate-Speech. Once he starts, the only way to save yourself is running for your life.” she apologized.

“Ah, no, it's alright. I was just startled about getting kidnapped in mid conversation, but thank you for rescuing my unknowing-self from the impending lecture nonetheless.” she thanked Abi and chuckled amused.

“It is my duty to save a fair damsel in distress, my lady.” Abi announced and bowed dramatically.

Feli couldn't help herself and burst out laughing. Abi grinned satisfied.

“Let me guess. Fantasy novels and gaming addict? My senses never betray me in front of a kindred spirit!” she inquired and beamed with excitement.

“Guilty as charged, fellow nerd.” Feli assured and did a curtsy.

Now they both giggled and gave each other a high-five.

“Awesome. I never expected the new girl to be one of us!” Abi cheered.

“Us? There are more of our kind in this small town?” she surely wasn't expecting this turn of events and felt herself getting excited as well.

Abi nodded meaningful and took her phone out of her back pocket.

“We are 3 hopeless souls in total. Well, 4 now I guess! Let's exchange numbers!”

Feli only happily obliged. This girls enthusiasm was awfully contagious.

“We always meet on Friday Night's for Pizza and Games in the Saloon. You should come too! I'll introduce you to the other two dorks then, deal?”

“That sounds great. I would really love to come.” She was truly grateful for Abi's open nature. This girl's soul was radiant and heartwarming.

“I'll text you when we decided on the time! I really wanna geek out more but I better go back inside and calm my Dad down. Talk to you soon, ok?” Abi turned to the shop entrance but stopped abruptly, smacking a hand soundly to her forehead.

“I'm such a goof. I was so giddy that I didn't even introduced myself! I'm Abigail, but just Abi is fine!”

“I heared your Dad loud and clearly, Abi.” she replied with an amused grin, “I'm Felicity, but Feli will do.”

Abi blushed slightly and pushed the door open. “That's a really cute name! Good night!” she retreated back inside the shop to face her father's wrath.

“Things are sure developing in interesting ways...” she mumbled to herself.

Feli was already leaving the town square as she noticed that she hadn't bought a damn thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and hopefully enjoying it also a tiny bit! Much love to everyone who takes the time for a Kudo or comment!  
And also to all cat freaks! ( There was no way that I won't have the cat being able to speak... I grew up watching Sabrina the teenage witch and Salem is just the best! xD )

**Author's Note:**

> I've only recently got into the Stardew Valley fandom, due to a good friend suggesting me to try it out. I didn't expect that it would throw me into endless days of gaming and addiction. I want to thank her with all my heart for introducing me to this amazing game. I don't plan on leaving this glorious fandom anytime soon *evil laughter  
I gotta make Seb happy after all! And also make sure that frogs are protected during winter.
> 
> Please leave kudos if you liked it so far and comments, thoughts,ideas, anything you would like to share! It will keep me motivated!


End file.
